clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Card-Jitsu/Tactics Guide
This article is a guide to mastering the game Card Jitsu. It details the different techniques used by players to win matches, from beginner white belt tactics to advanced black belt counters, helps players improve your game and ultimately give players the skills they need to be a black belt. This page is currently under construction Level Guide There are three levels of play described in this guide: Basic, Medium and Advanced. Basic Belts *None *White *Yellow *Orange Medium Belts *Green *Blue *Red Advanced Belts *Purple *Brown *Black *Ninja Card Selects Basic Card Select (Offensive) In this technique the player simply chooses a card, to win, or for no purpose. It is mostly used in the first round of a match. Due to the obvious popularity of the fire element, many players decide to use Ice or Water as a starting card. The Ice power card is the most common, and is often played first. Counters (Basic Level) Basic Counter (Defensive) A counter to the card the enemy is likely to choose. Example: Player One (White belt) *1x Fire *1x Ice Player Two (White belt) *1x Water Player One (White belt) is likely to play a Water type card to win the match. To prevent this Player Two (White belt) can play a Ice type and beat Player One's water card, preventing or at least delaying him from winning, and deploying the Basic Counter. Basic Mirror Counter (Defensive) This counter is similar to the Basic Counter, but instead the same elemental type of card as the card the opponent is likely to use is used. This counter is more risky, as the player may not than the Basic Counter, but is less likely to be anticipated. It is used more often than the basic counter at the advanced level of play. Example: Player One (White belt) *1x Fire *1x Ice Player Two (White belt) *1x Water Advanced Counters and Finishers Extended Basic Counter (Defensive) Similar to the basic counter, however is more effective when used against Medium level players opponents. Player 1 (Red belt) *1x Water *1x Fire Since players only need Ice to win, the other player will almost certainly try and deploy the basic counter and user a Fire type card. As players know they may try to use a Fire type, they can use a Water type card and block their counter attack. Alternatively, they can also include the Mirror Counter and use a high level Fire type card instead of a Water type card. Advanced Finisher (Offensive) Player Two (Blue belt) *1x Water *1x Fire This is the vice versa of the above, however is much harder since one step is added. Players should imagine they are in Player 2's situation and that they are going to use the Extended Basic Counter. Player One will think you are going to Fire, because he/she only needs Snow. However, they use the above tactic. Now since they will use Water (above tactic), you should use Snow to block the opposition's re-counter attack. In other words use the card, they need to finish off their collection with (Snow, in our case). Note that this should be used agaisnt Medium - Advanced opposition, as a novice may not use the previous tactic, and instead just use the Basic Counter. This method is used to confuse opposition by instead of further complicating the counter to counter-counter attack chain, taking it one step back. Trident Advanced Trident (Defensive) The Trident is a method of using a high level card, often a power card, to defeat two types of card that both ould allow the other player to win. Example: Player One (Purple belt) 2x Fire 1x Ice Player Two (Brown belt) 1x Fire Player One can use either a Fire or Water card to win. So, Player Two can use the Trident in the form of a high level water card to potentially defeat both the Fire and Water card, minimizing Player One's chance of winning. Advanced Trident Counter (Counter-Defensive) Because of the potential threat imposed by the Trident, the most effective option is to choose an Ice type card to Basic Counter the high level Water card used as a Trident. However, some advanced players with deploy a further counter instead of using the Trident, in this case a Fire type card to defeat the Ice type card that was though to be used to defeat the high level Water Trident card.